five nights annoying em
by Shadow Lucaz and Wilfs acount
Summary: Freddy foxy chica bonnie and thw dick yiffer (golden freddy) are just annoying each other and getting annoyed by you (a non exact copy of pandaluver (hu will be in this and if anyones angry well get used to it)
1. Chapter 1

hi guys im only just getting t hang of things so this could be bad

So how bout we get this chapter started

* * *

Foxy: hey havent you guys heard

Freddy: heard what you annoying peice of shit

wilflovingshadowlord: hey you bitch dnt be mean to foxy

Foxy: but he has to

wilflovingshadowlord: yeh your right carry on

Freddy: what was that

Bonnie: what was what freddy

Freddy: some lunatic showd up in pandas story

Foxy: thats what im trying to tell you its not pandas story

Chica: what story isnt pandas

Foxy: this one

wilflovingshadowlord: ding ding ding its 6am people time to wait for the next chapter

* * *

Sorry its so short its me first but im starting thanks to pandaluver

Golden freddy: hey your the one telling me to make my move already

well duh but by the way springtrap might make his move in five nights annoying em 3

So then pls review follow and share cos I need more ideas and notoriety thanks


	2. Chapter 2

im sorry bout how long its been its just iv been in hospital

Foxy:why didnt you stay there

Ill explain wait foxy you son bitch

Foxy:bye

Anywee lets get started

* * *

Chica:hey guys look at this comment

Foxy:hey man theres no need to be a hater

Wilf:thank you foxy

Foxy:oh shit

Foxy leavessince hes afraid of me

Freddy:foxy where are you going

Bonnie:oh I heard bout the hospital thing

Freddy and chica:what hospital thing

Wilf:I ended up in hospital

Golden freddy:it better because of what you said

Wilf:goldie how bout you shut up sides this is short I think

* * *

Im sorry its so short (thats what he said) its just I have alot on me mind

Panda:you didnt think you could go without me now did you

No I didnt

Panda:right well reveiw if you want

Follow me or whatever it is of your own free will oh and spread word

Panda:and we hope youll read us

(Thats what the lezzies said)

Panda:shut up umhm in the next post bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry bout how long its been its just donald took me phone

Donald:you deserved it bitch

Bane:donald shut the fuck up

Hey what r u two doin ere

Donald and bane:nothing

Uh anywee if any of yous ave reviewed ill get to em so dont shoot me *puts on crazy voice* or "ill be off to see your mother" ah the references

* * *

Foxy:panda should of put a copyright symbol on her thing th dumb bitch

*kicks foxy in the shin*

Wilf:dont be meen and say things about MY panda

*panda POOF (another reference) in*

Panda:what happened foxy

Wilf:I kicked him in shin for sayin meen things bout you

Panda:and

Wilf *whispers to himself*:because your mine and im not letting golden fuckbear win

*goldie POOF in and the rest of the gang walk in*

Goldie:what did you say about me motherfucker

Wilf:oh nothing but the fact that your a GOLDEN FUCKBEAR

panda:calm down

Freddy:yeah you should calm down

Wilf and golden fuckbear:SHUT UP BITCH

bonnie:why are you two fighting

Goldie:yeah why are we bitch

Wilf *mutters*:because panda is mine

Chica:what

wilf *shouts*:BECAUSE PANDA IS MINE OK BITCH

*goldie punches wilf and wilf goes into parts and storage*

Panda:goldie go and say sorry now

Goldie:no I mean why should I

*wilf comes back with a minigun*

wilf:BECAUSE I HAVE A MINIGUN GOLDEN FUCKBEAR AND NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU SAY SORRY I WILL HATE YOU UNTIL YOU LET ME HAVE PANDA

*suddenly bane and donald take the minigun*

Both:CALM THE FUCK DOWN NOW AND JUST BE FRIENDS

Donald:yeah it could be like the iron fey series where your ash and goldies puck and then you get the girl

Wilf:thanks donald thats first nice thing youv said ever

Donald:thanks... hey

* * *

Right guys i dont know if this is short or not but either way tell me if wilfxpanda is a good idea (cos im pretending its ok if panda and golden fuckbear are good together)

Panda:did you mean what you said out there

*wilf becomes a wolf dripping blood, 'melts' into the floor and leaves*

Panda:ill take that as a yes so anyway please favourite BOTH of us

Donald:and review which match is better wilf x panda or goldie x panda

Freddy:persinally I think its the latter

RKO MOTHERFUCKER

*wilf RKOs freddy*

Fuckin bitch anyway bye


	4. Chapter 4

Ok listen goldie panda has decided a solution called a love triangle and im sorry

Goldie:shut up

Panda:goldie say sorry

Goldie:why

Panda:GOLDIE SAY SORRY NOW

listen mate you were lucky I said sorry

Goldie:fine im sorry

thank you

* * *

Foxy and freddy:hey panda what about us and hell if thats a cat ur dead wilf

Wilf:then im dead

Chica and bonnie:just calm down

donald:WHERE IS SHE

wilf:wrong person almost right line BATMAN

Batman:its WHERE IS HE

donald:shut the duck up nigger

Wilf:EVERYONE DUCK AND COVER

*batman throws a explosive baterang just as panda appears*

Panda:whats going x-(

Wilf and goldie:MOTHERFUCKER

wilf:DONALD THIS IS YOUR FAULT

Goldie:how is it his fault

Wilf:HE PISSED OFF BATMAN

*RKOs donald so heard he bleeds*

Wilf:hes lucky I know someone

*wilf POOF out of sight*

Chica:how longs he gonna be gone

?:at least 10 more lines

Foxy:who said that

?:me

Foxy:me who

?:yo mom ooohhh

Foxy:son of a

?:1

Foxy:what

?:2

Bonnie:im the 10th

*wilf POOF back*

?:right what happened

Wilf:donald and batman

?:again jesus christ

*15 hours later*

?:done

Panda:what happened

Wilf:well explain later

* * *

So then that was close

Panda:CLOSE, BITCH I FUCKING DIED

if your gona kill someone kill donald

By the way im gona upload twice a day so *be prepared*


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I hope you liked the panda x wilf story

Panda;*blushes* why did you make it

cos I do things like that for cute girls

Panda:*blushes really hard*

* * *

Chica:hey wheres goldie

Wilf:POOF

foxy:what the fuck man

Wilf its markiplier get over it

Freddy:chica why do you want to find goldie

Chica:I have to tell him something

Sharpbow:well here he is

Wilf:you sum bitch piss off

*wilf barges through Sharpbow and throws him into a desert again*

bonnie:what was that about

panda:POOF

foxy:not you to

Panda:what do you mean

Foxy:that POOF thing

Chica:goldie get up

Goldie:what is it

*wilf make gestures at chica to keep her mouth shut*

Chica:oh its just that wilf was bleeding alot last night

Goldie:WHAT *goes up to wilf l and looks for marks* there arent any marks

Panda:yeah why is that

Wilf:ill explain later

Freddy:no now

Wilf:freddy if you keep telling me what to do ill *becomes a shadow and then kisses bonnie* do that

Bonnie:*blush* why did you do that

Freddy:YOU MOTHERFUCKER I WILL KILL YOU

*wilf drop kicks freddy*

wilf:surprise motherfucker

Panda:its 6am people come on

goldie:ok hey foxy

Foxy:WHAT

Goldie:POOF

foxy:argh

* * *

Right if you guys likee favourite follow and review if you want and there might be more of this *becomes a shadow and kisses bonnie*

bonnie:*blushes* stop it

Panda:*starting to get jealous*im out of here

*becomes a shadow then deely kisses panda while gently caressing her ass*happy now cutee

Panda:*blushes*yes *whispers*but not here

Bonnie aint paying attention after what I did but ok

Hrm sorry bout that guys bye

Panda:bye


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys were almost there chapter 10 is the last but were on chapter 6

foxy:when is this gonna be over

Mystic:never hopefully

Panda:mystic your in this too

Mystic:well now I am

* * *

Freddy:shit that hurt

chica and bonnie:yeah

lucaz:come on lets keep goi...

Seka:SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER

Lucaz:damit

Mystic:hey lucaz

*lucaz pulls out katana*

Lucaz:hiyah

*wilf grabs the sword*

Wilf:hi ya but next time dont announce your precence

Lucaz:dammit

Panda:how did you do that

Wilf:hey "its a me mario huhu"

Mystic:hahaha

Lucaz:bluh

Goldie:hey motherfuckers

Foxy:hey

Goldie:whos this

*goldie points at lucaz*

Lucaz:im lucaz mr dick yiffer

Goldie:thats five nights at fuckboys

Wilf:listen guys theres only 4 chapters left until the end so next chapter is dares

Freddy:why

Seka:cos he said so

Sek:yeah motherfucker

Bonnie:kay

Panda:so how you doing lucaz

*lucaz sticks his middle finger up at panda*

Mystic:hes fine

* * *

God guys look at all these surprise characters

Mystic:wow theres alot

Lucaz:shut up bitch

Mystic:is he always like this

Yeah but you get used to it

Mystic:oh ok

Panda:so then in the review tell us what dares you want us to do

And well do them no matter what

Mystic:even if its just plain wrong

Lucaz:I aint getting involved

Freddy and co:yes you are

Lucaz:well shit


	7. Chapter 7

here we are guys dares so lets GATHER ROUND

Everyone:COMING

* * *

Wilf:So then theres only 3 dares so dare 1 freddy you have to stuff lucaz in a suit

Lucaz:panda this is your fault

Panda:XDxxx

*freddy stuffs lucaz in a suit*

Wilf:So then dare two not on there freddy you have to get RKOd by everyone

Freddy:WHAT

Sharpbow:RKO MOTHERFUCKER

Wilf:RKO MOTHERFUCKER

Foxy:RKO SHIT LORD

Wilf:dare 3 not on foxy you have to do the cotten-eye joe dance

*foxy does the cotton-eye joe dance*

Wilf:Dare 4 bonnie and chica you have to have lesbian sex wait what SHARPBOW

Sharpbow:you said we were gonna do em no matter what

*bonnie and chica have lesbian sex*

Wilf:dare 5 goldie you have to kiss panda

Goldie:AW HELL YEAH *goldie kisses panda*

Panda:mystic thanks for the dare

Wilf:Dare 6 freddy you and bonnie have to mate

*freddy and bonnie mate*

Wilf:Dare 7 foxy you and chica have to mate

*foxy and chica mate*

Wilf:Dare 8 seka you sek and sharpbow have to have a threesome

Seka:no shes mine

Wilf:SEKA

seka:fine

*Sharpbow seka and sek have a threesome*

Wilf:The final dare 9 freddy you have to knockout foxy

Freddy:yes please

*freddy knocks out foxy*

Wilf:Oh look a tenth I have to kiss mystic

Mystic:*blushes*

*kisses mystic*Wilf:erm mistress I cant wait for the next dares

* * *

Hm thats that every dares theres gonna be 10 dares

Mystic:come here my slave

Yes mistress *goes to mystic*

Panda:mistress really

Mystic:hes mine now panda * licks and bites wilfs neck*

*muffled*mistress

Mystic:*dark grin and evil giggle*


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys i just did the lynx challenge and im not gonna lie it hurt

Mickael:oh brother you always do these things

mistress mystic:why did you do that *hugs me*

Hey I do stupid things any way

* * *

Freddy:come on panda come out

Panda:no im a monster

Wilf *whispers*:I got this *becomes shadow and goes in* hey panda

Panda:y-your bleeding

Wilf:I know and your hungry Goldie cut you didnt he

Panda:um hm

Mickael:its cos of Ashley

Wilf:come on panda feed

*panda pushes me against wall*panda:thank you *bites neck*

Wilf:this is a fanfic bout freddy and co wait your in the co

Panda *lustfully*:shut up *and bites me lip*

Chica:wow whats going on

Mickael:shes finally feeding

Bonnie:why now

Mickael:wilf has away of earning the ladies

Mistress mystic:HES MINE PANDA *bangs on door*

Mickael:*bears fangs* no you dont

Panda:hes mine for feeding on now mystic *evilly chuckles*

Wilf:oh shit *goes to leave*

Panda:no you dont *throws wilf at bed and ties him up* your my food source

viper:hes mine

Mistress mystic:no hes mine

Gena:shut up both of you hes mine

Panda:HES MINE AND MINE ALONE

foxy:well save you wilf

Wilf:fuck sake

Panda:what did I say

Wilf:fuck you

Panda:*strokes wilfs cheek* my food

* * *

Well guys im ending it here

panda:because you dont want us to be interrupted

Ok im tired playing *becomes steam and leaves*

Panda *whispers*:he will be mine


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys were almost done so iv been thinking of love boats as a new series like the panda x wilf one but it will consist of your ideas and also I want some ideas for the last chapter like singing this is the end rap battles and more

* * *

Foxy:its almost over for us

Freddy; well not completely

Chica:yeah therell be season 2

Bonnie:and season 3

Goldie; dont forget 4

Wilf:if nightmare chica isnt the only one but in season 2 therell be a extra four

Panda:who are they

Wilf:the withered versions unless you guys wanna be the withered ones if thats how you feel oh wait you have to be the withered ones other wise thered be a time paradox

Mystic:thats bad right

Wilf:it can mess up the time lines and everything

Foxy:yeah its bad

Freddy:english next time

Sharpbow:is it cos you only understand the language of RKO MOTHERFUCKER

*Sharpbow RKOs freddy*

Freddy:OW THAT HURT

Rema:brother what did I say bout bad words

Sharpbow:bye

*Sharpbow runs away from rema*

Sharkella:oh boy

Scout:yeah

Rena:sister stop terrorising brother

Rema:ok

Seka:hey its 6 lets go places people

* * *

well guys almost there aint we but it doesnt matter

Foxy:dont it

Chica:no

Well guys check out my YouTube channel the name is on me profile facta bye


	10. Chapter 10

Well here we are

Foxy:what are we doing this chapter

Freddy:I dont think he knows yet

No not yet let me think I mean oooo I got an idea

Foxy:oh no

A season finale party

Chica:party?

* * *

Wilf:lets get the lights ready

Panda:why do we have to set it up when you can skip to the party

Wilf:I dont wanna

goldie:what are we gonna do during the party

Wilf:have fun and be ourselves

Bonnie:are there gonna be party games

Wilf:maybe maybe not

Mystic:what are these

Wilf:those are neon papers

Freddy:what are those

Wilf:paper and banner version of neon signs

Foxy:oh

kay lets skip ahead

Wilf:jesus fuck goldie what are you doing

Goldie:nothing

Wilf:really cos it looks like your perving on panda

Sharpbow:come and get it

Gena:no not in front of everyone

Sharpbow:coward

Viper:give me that here you go gena

Gena:thank you

Wilf:why does she dress fancy for everything

Foxy:for you

Wilf:but I

have mystic

Freddy:and gena has magic

Wilf:so does mystic

* * *

Well guys the parties gonna be finished in season 2 story 1 before moving to the new crew

Panda:you have something secret going on for the end of the party

Yep

Mystic:what is it

Not telling you


End file.
